Ancients
by Snakedoc444
Summary: The value of Remnant's legends and tales differ for each person. To some they are stories to be told. Others say it is the past to be forgotten. Still, some argue that the legends of Remnant need to be forbidden. Regardless, the legends have left their Mark on the world and people of Remnant. As conflict continues to rise, will old legends rise with it?


**A/N: Couple of things I believe I should say about this story. First, this story will diverge into an alternate universe. Second, as it stand this story will be a story that focuses on Jaune and team JNPR. Finally, updates to this story will be erratic at best. Writing is often secondary to many other things in my life. Therefore, writing even a few words can be a struggle at times.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I have no ownership stake in RWBY. RWBY and all its associated products are owned by Rooster Teeth Productions, LLC.**

* * *

Chapter 1

" _I can only hope that magic will be long forgotten before it is once again needed. I fear anything less would mean our immediate destruction."_

 _\- Nuyilana_

It was another one of those nights. Turning over in his bed he grabbed his scroll off of the side table. Seeing it was just after midnight he had to suppress a groan. Not wanting to wake up any of his roommates he silently sat up and leaned his back against the wall. His left hand ran over his right arm, feeling the skin that lay there; knowing that the cause for his lack of sleep lay just beneath the surface. Moving silently he gathered a light jacket to wear and his shoes to put on. As moved away from his bed his partner shuffled in hers. Afraid she had woken up he stood still and observed her. Her breathing stayed deep and her eyes did not open, but he noticed that the blanket covering her had fallen off slightly. He moved back over and readjusted the blanket. Her body shifted slightly under his touch and he feared he woke her. Seeing the embrace of sleep continued to claim her, he moved away from the bed. A small smile escaped as he turned to exit their dorm room.

Moving quietly, he easily made his way through the halls towards his destination. Reaching the door he was looking for he hesitated for just a moment. Opening up the door revealed the night to his eyes. Shutting it behind him he made his way over to the bench he often found himself on. His sight turned to the stars overhead. It amazed him how that particular balcony allowed him to easily see so much of the sky. Previous experience had taught him that the sleep was lost to him that night. So he set about losing his mind to the night sky above.

It was unknown to him how much time had passed being lost in the wonder of the stars when he heard the opening of the door. He recognized the light footfalls that echoed across the balcony. As the person joined him on the bench he could feel her gaze join his in staring at the sky. Neither moved to speak as they enjoyed the relative silence of just being beside one another.

She broke the silence first, "You know with the increasing frequency of these little trips one of your teammates is bound to notice."

"Well, it will stop after the Equinox. Always does." His gaze never left the stars.

After a time she just uttered his name. It was that simple command that made him tear his eyes away from the sky. Blue eyes met green. After a moment a smile eclipsed both of their faces. Breaking the gaze he noticed what she had forgone her usual ensemble for a simpler outfit. A white blouse under a light coat paired with some dark colored pants.

"Jaune." she started again.

"Glynda." he interrupted.

Her eyes stopped him from continuing, "Jaune. You need to tell your team, as this isn't something that will stay a secret forever."

He rolled up his right sleeve for a moment and raised his eyebrows in her direction. In return she offered up the look he had grown all too familiar with. He offered a sheepish smile before turning away from her. Years of knowing him had taught her that the slump in his shoulders spoke volumes. The secret weighed heavily on him.

"What exactly do you want me to say? Hey guys, don't worry but there is a really good possibility that I can go mad at any point in time?"

Glynda offered a small smile, "Well you could. But I would not recommend going that route." There was a pause, "Jaune, there is nothing to indicate that you are following the historical trends. Yes there is uncertainty surrounding you, just as it surrounds me. You can't let that rule your decision though. This life we choose to lead as hunters is full of it regardless. Yet we do not let the pain and fear of uncertainty stop us. So why here? Why with this do you choose to bow down? To let it control your actions?"

For a few moments he held his head in his hands. She watched as the emotion coursed quickly through his body. She briefly considered pressing further but knew that it was no longer the time to do so. Instead she ran her hand comfortingly over his back. It was only a few moments but it was all that was necessary to quell the surging emotions of the young man beside her. She dropped her hand once she felt the tension leave his body. She thought they would fall once again into a silence but he broke the stillness.

"Glynda." He paused for a moment, "Why did you take me in those years ago?"

Glynda was not expecting that question. Her body recoiled slightly as she registered what it was that he asked. It took a moment longer to find the words for her answer, "I remembered that 11 year old boy that I met nearly 7 years ago. I remembered who he was. And what I saw that he could possibly become."

"Saw?"

She offered a smile, "No. Not in that way. When I heard what had happened there was nothing to see. No sight. No visions. Nothing. Just the memory of an 11 year old boy coming to rescue his sister and a stranger who had strayed too far. That selflessness is not something that can afford to be lost to the world." There was a momentary pause as she allowed Jaune to take in her words. "Jaune. Even with all of that, your teammates are the people you have to rely on. They can and will help you become better than you already are. But you can't keep this secret from them. Not any longer."

"You speak as if you know what will happen."

"Experience Jaune. I don't need to see what I already know."

A silence settled between the two of them. The years they had spent together had taught them how to just enjoy the other's presence. It wasn't long before Glynda made her way to the exit. Jaune continued to stay where he was on the bench. As she reached the door she sent one last look Jaune's way. He hadn't moved from his spot on the bench and experience told her that he wouldn't leave until just before dawn. As she turned to walk through the hallway she briefly contemplated contacting his team and forcing the situation. Just as quickly as the thought entered her mind she pushed it away. She knew this was on Jaune. He had to be the one to initiate whatever would happen.

As Jaune waited for the first vestiges of dawn to appear on the horizon he contemplated her words. He remembered Glynda's appearance at the Ivory Tower. The way his eldest sister was excited to have someone else actually interested in the knowledge of the Ancients. He even remembered the disappointment he felt when they wouldn't let him leave with them. Jaune smiled as he ran through the memories once again. As he looked up at the stars he let the warm memories wash over him.

As those memories ran through his mind it seemed as if it was only a few minutes that had passed, instead of the hours. Jaune forced the memories away as he made his way back to the dorm room. Though dawn was but minutes away it was still early enough that he didn't fear any other students being up this early. Silently he entered his room and saw that all his teammates were right where he left them, mostly. Nora appeared to be in the middle of another dream, as such her movements had left her bed a tangled mess. The sight of her brought a small smile to his lips. He threw his jacket over the chair and stripped off his shoes before slipping back into bed.

It was several minutes later that his teammates began to wake up. Realizing that it wouldn't be much longer before they started to get ready for the day ahead Jaune got out of his bed, making sure to leave it as if he had slept in it the entire night. Moving towards the bathroom he set about getting ready for the day. The sounds of the shower awoke Pyrrha. Stretching out she noticed that Jaune was the first person up. His jacket strewn over the chair drew her attention as she didn't remember it being their when they all went to bed. However she dismissed the thought just as quickly. Hearing the shower start to go she understood that she wouldn't be able to do anything until Jaune exited. She wrapped the blanket tighter around herself; content with staying in bed for a few moments longer.

As Jaune exited the shower he inspected his right arm. After the events of last night he wanted to make sure that everything was still in place. Looking at it closely he noticed that nothing was out of the ordinary. He let out a sigh upon realization. Looking at his scroll on the counter he understood that his teammates would be busting down the door to get ready in just a few moments. Jaune quickly finished the necessities and exited the room. As he expected Nora was just outside the door waiting for him to exit. They ended up face to face, just a hair's breadth of space between the two of them. Though he was expecting something akin to this he still jumped slightly at the abruptness of Nora's appearance.

Jaune stepped to the side allowing Nora the opportunity to skip into the room. As he completed his exit he closed the door behind him. As he finished toweling off his hair he noticed that Pyrrha was still wrapped up in bed. She offered Jaune a small smile as he moved about the room. Her eyes followed him as he got everything needed for the day ahead of him. He paused near the foot of her bed before exiting the room. Finally noticing her inquisitive gaze he sat down at the foot of her bed.

"Everything alright?" Jaune asked.

Pyrrha offered a small nod and smile in response. Jaune seemed to accept that response as he gave her leg a gentle pat before getting up. Pyrrha's eyes followed Jaune as she watched him get ready for classes. While there was no need to rush the morning she noted a hastiness to his actions. He quickly pulled on the school uniform before grabbing his bag. Pyrrha had a small smile as she watched him struggle for a moment with his tie. She watched him leave the room bag slung wildly over his back. As soon as he was gone the smile left her face and even in bed her shoulders slumped. Nora noticed the change first. She sat down on the bed across from Pyrrha that was incidentally Jaune's.

"What's the matter?" Nora asked

Pyrrha let out a sigh before answering, "Jaune didn't sleep again."

Nora looked at the messed up bed she was sitting on, "You sure? I mean this bed looks like he slept in it to me."

"Well his jacket wasn't over that chair at curfew." Pyrrha stated, "Plus when I got up for the bathroom, he wasn't in his bed."

A silence settled between the three of them. Pyrrha watched her teammates reactions to the information. Nora seemed unperturbed. However, Ren was slightly more inquisitive about the whole ordeal. She could see in his eyes that he was considering the situation carefully. Unfortunately, she didn't know him well enough to understand what she was seeing.

Ren broke the silence first, "Do you want to confront him about it?"

Pyrrha hesitated, "I don't know. I just know that secrets are not a good thing."

"Why don't you just talk to him?" Nora asked, "If he knows you are worried that might be the end of it all."

After saying that Nora started to move around, seemingly oblivious to all else. Pyrrha's eyebrows shot up at her antics. She turned her gaze to Ren who just offered a small smile. Pyrrha couldn't help the short chuckle that escaped. For the moment her worries lay forgotten. As she got ready for the day she couldn't shake the worry from the back of her mind. Getting up she made sure everything was in its place. As she looked over her uniform the teachings of her mentor came back to her. Letting a small smile come over her she smoothed out her skirt one last time.

* * *

Pyrrha's attention was locked onto the match taking place in the arena below. Jaune was facing off against another first year student named Sienna. Pyrrha was interested to see how Jaune was able to stand against someone who also used a sword and shield. The main difference between the two was Sienna's use of fire dust. Pyrrha noted that while Jaune was losing he was showing his improvement. Pyrrha noticed that Jaune was faster than his opponent. Jaune's conditioning better. However, his opponent was just more skilled. He had been able to dodge most of the fire strikes and keep the match locked in close combat.

As the match progressed she noticed the fatigue in his movements. It was the little things. A hesitation in a step. A sloppy raise of the shield. Slashing wide with a sword. Pyrrha watched as Jaune performed a particularly sloppy slash multiple times. A frown crossed her face as she thought that even Jaune wouldn't make that mistake. As she continued to ponder this the match was called by Glynda. Looking at the readouts Jaune's aura had just entered the red, while Sienna's was fairly deep into the yellow. Despite being happy she was still focused on what she had noticed during the fight. While the other mistakes could theoretically be explained by fatigue, the sloppiness of the strike was puzzling.

She was pulled out of her musings by Ren. Looking around she saw that the class was dismissed. Waving Ren away she told her teammate that she would catch up with them later. She didn't wait for Ren's response, instead, going down to meet with Professor Goodwitch. She entered the arena only to find that she would have to wait a few more moments. Sienna and a couple other students were conversing with the professor. As she waited she continued to go over the fight in her mind. It wasn't too long before the other conversation ended. As the other students passed by she offered a polite smile.

"Miss Nikos, what can I do for you?" Professor Goodwitch asked.

"I was wondering if you would allow me to look at the recording of the last fight." Pyrrha stated.

"Students have access to recordings of all matches."

"Yes, I am aware of that. But I am also aware that you have access to more detailed recordings."

"I do." Goodwitch confirmed, "May I inquire as to what those recordings offer you?"

Pyrrha hesitated, "During the match I noticed something about Jaune's movements that doesn't make sense to me. There was a careless strike he performed multiple times. It was almost like he was fighting against himself."

Professor Goodwitch paused. Pyrrha saw a flicker of something unreadable on the Professor's face. "Very well. See me in my office after the end of today's classes."

Pyrrha nodded in understanding. As she left she didn't feel any better about the entire situation. However, she pushed it out of her mind focusing on the next task at hand. She didn't notice that the professor's gaze followed her out the door.

As soon as Pyrrha exited Glynda pulled up the fight on her tablet. Observing Jaune she looked for indications of what Pyrrha was suggesting. She suppressed the slight frown as she continued her watching. Jaune appeared to be improving but he was still having issues adjusting to using Crocea Mors. Everything about his movements screamed conflict. Turning off the recording she prepared for her next class.

* * *

Jaune made his way towards to Glynda Goodwitch's room. After making sure he was alone he used his scroll to enter the room. Closing the door behind him he let out a long sigh. Pulling off his shirt he moved to examine his uncovered torso. The synth-skin was torn in several places. The sight of his actual skin underneath made him cringe. The crisscrossing lines of the mark showed prominently through the holes and tears. Letting out a long sigh he opened up the briefcase and inspected the contents. Pulling out a couple of the vials he started the arduous process of repairs. The process was slow. He had to create a liquid layer first then layer in specialized crystals that reacted with the liquid layer. The reaction causes the liquid to become viscous which continues to congeal and harden over time. Jaune then applies another liquid layer that enables the elasticity of the synth-skin. After that liquid layer dries he applies a final layer, creating a seamless seal.

He was about halfway through the repairs on his torso when Glynda walked into the room. She took stock of the situation and raised an eyebrow towards Jaune. He sent a glare her way. Understanding the look she just offered a small smile in response before moving to continue what she started.

"So, fire still giving you issues?" she asked.

Jaune didn't answer verbally. Instead he chose to level another glare at her.

"Well fire has always caused you to slip back into old habits." she continued.

At that Jaune actually paused his repairs. He couldn't help the confusion that eclipsed his face, "Where is this coming from?"

"Your partner noticed something about your fight. She asked to view the recordings that I have access too."

"What for?"

"Said you seemed to be fighting yourself."

She heard the curse he muttered under his breath, "Any truth to it?"

"I am about to go find out. She is meeting me in my office in just a few minutes. Jaune. I know you don't want to, but you need to consider just talking to your team." There was a hesitation, "You don't need to answer. Just promise me you will seriously consider it."

She saw him nod in affirmation. A silence fell between the two as they went back about their business. It wasn't long before Jaune was left alone in the apartment once again. Instead of turning his attention back to the repairs he turned internal. Looking at exposed skin underneath he considered the ramifications. He knew the ramifications. The potential dangers. The prejudices against it. He could feel it starting to overwhelm him. Shutting his eyes tight, he fought to get it all under control. It took a few minutes for his body to respond to his will. Forcing his hands to move he started the repairs once more.

He let what Glynda said bounce around in his head. He knew that she was most likely correct in her assessment of the situation. Peering back at the final few tears that he was working on he let pushed it all to the side. Regardless of what was the right thing to do, he had chosen his path. He finished the task of repairs without any further interruptions. Giving himself the once over he almost allowed himself to forget what he was. Quickly he cleaned everything up and put it all away. Exiting the room quickly he muttered a quiet thanks as he found the hallway empty. He walked around the first corner and found himself face to face with Headmaster Ozpin.

"Doing some repairs Mr. Arc?" The Headmaster continued at Jaune's nod, "Well then, as you were."

Jaune quickly sidestepped and made his way around the Headmaster. He didn't see the inquisitive gaze that followed his every movement. As soon as Jaune left his line of sight an inquisitive frown graced the headmaster's face. After a few moments he filed away his thoughts and turned back to his original task.

* * *

Glynda automatically made her way towards her office. Her attention buried in the recording of Jaune versus Sienna. She wanted to see if she could understand what caught Pyrrha's interest. As she watched the recording she felt frustration at what she saw. She silently cursed her earlier words with Jaune as she replayed a segment of the recording. Jaune's earlier training had taught him to orient his body one way when trying to both strike at a fire wielding opponent. Unfortunately, that training was vastly different from a typical sword and shield technique. Thus it produced a result where Jaune's lower half attempted a move, while his upper half tried something else. This produced a very contradictory strike that ultimately achieved very little during the actual fight. She bit back her frustration and continued towards her destination.

Rounding the last corner she schooled her features. There was no surprise at seeing Pyrrha already waiting outside the office. Pleasantries were exchanged between the two as they entered the office. The Deputy Headmistress immediately found the necessary recording. Pyrrha directed the recording to the point that she wished to analyze further. Pyrrha watched the section of recording several times. On each viewing Pyrrha focused in on a different aspect of the fight. Professor Goodwitch admired the dedication she saw in the young woman. Nothing in the recording went unnoticed. It was a few minutes before the student turned to the professor.

"Professor, perhaps you can help explain this. I just can't explain what it is that I am seeing." Pyrrha started the recording once again.

Glynda watched the section of recording before responding, "What exactly is it that is giving you so much confusion?"

"Jaune's movement, in trying to land that strike."

"While I admit that it is an odd contradiction of movements; I believe that Mr. Arc is more unsure how to react in this situation."

"Yes, but in the training sessions he has never done anything like this."

"Miss Nikos, you of all my students should understand that training does not always give a person full preparation for an actual bout." Glynda heard murmured response before continuing, "Now this appears that there is something else that is causing this interest."

A silence fell between the two. The professor watched as the student had a sort of internal debate. As much as Glynda wanted to force the issue she recognized that the force would only alienate the younger woman. Glynda was patient. She didn't turn to other work. There was no hint of annoyance or exasperation in the professor's gaze. She waited with a calm and stoic demeanor. Glynda saw the moment that Pyrrha had made a decision. However, there was a moment more where Pyrrha formulated exactly what it was she wanted to say.

Pyrrha ended the silence with a question, "Professor, have you noticed anything about Jaune in these fights?"

Glynda's eyebrows rose in surprise, "Well Mr. Arc has certainly improved over the course of the term."

"No no. I meant more over the last, say, three weeks?"

Glynda pulled up her records of fights for that time period. "Well, Mr. Arc hasn't fought much in that time frame. And without going back and reviewing the recordings I can't say that I have noticed anything." Glynda noted the look that overcame Pyrrha, "Miss Nikos, there is something that you appear to be truly worried about. I believe you need to bring whatever it is up to your leader. Unless what is bothering you is truly harmful. In which case I must implore you to inform me of what is occurring. Is it something harmful?"

Pyrrha shook her head, "No. There is nothing as serious as that. Just stuff going on I guess."

Glynda nodded, "In which case I believe that you need to bring whatever it is on your mind with your leader. Secrets can kill teams."

There was a momentary silence before Pyrrha responded, "I understand. Thank you professor. And I will consider everything that you have said."

Glynda finally allowed her demeanor to change after Pyrrha left. Her shoulders slumped slightly and she finally allowed the emotion to roll through her body. Rolling her head back she just stared at the ceiling. She even muttered "Jaune what are you doing?" Rubbing her eyes she forced everything away as she focused on the work that needed to be done.

Pyrrha's mind was racing as she left the professor office. She didn't want to meet any of her teammates in this moment. Her thoughts forced her to seek some sort of solitude for the moment. As she exited the building, she found a small bench that was currently unoccupied. Sitting down she allowed her thoughts to swirl for just a moment. She didn't allow her thoughts to overwhelm her. Latching onto a singular idea she worked it over in her mind before moving onto the next.

The first thing she latched onto was the jaune versus Sienna fight. Pyrrha remembered the pride at seeing Jaune's improvement in such a short time. His swordplay was starting to become competitive with other first years. His understanding of shield mechanics was superb. However, his execution of said mechanics was still drastically subpar. That didn't explain those strange moments that she saw in the fight. It was at this moment that Professor Goodwitch never truly offered an answer for what was seen in the fight. Pyrrha wasn't quite sure what, if anything, that meant. So she decided to revisit that bit of information at a later time.

Moving on Pyrrha latched onto what started the events of the day; Jaune not sleeping. Thinking back she recognized that there were nights all throughout the term where Jaune did not sleep. Since she was aware of Jaune's history she chalked those early nights to things like nerves. It was really just the last couple of weeks where she began to worry about Jaune's sleeping habits. There were nights where Jaune entered their dorm far after midnight. Mornings where he was inexplicably the first one up. And nights like the one last night, where she was sure that he didn't sleep at all. She started the process once again where she considered all the possible causes. She was aware that the term was quickly coming to a close. A final project had yet to be assigned. There was the combat final, but took progress from the start of the term in accounting for that grade. However, beyond that there wasn't much else going on for the end of term. Pyrrha didn't feel as if those events are enough to warrant the complete lack of sleep that plagued Jaune. So that mean that in all probability there is an outside factor influencing his actions.

 _Secrets can kill teams_. The words of Professor Goodwitch rose to the forefront of Pyrrha's thoughts. The words also caused Pyrrha to think about her other teammates. She wondered how Jaune's actions, and her own responsive actions, were affecting her teammates. The small amount of time that they had worked together didn't offer much insight into their thought process. She hoped that the were at least worried over the behavior that their leader exhibited. However, she couldn't be completely sure in how they were interpreting the information. Nora was an enigma of a person. Pyrrha knew that Nora was a very intelligent person. However, that intelligence hid behind the bubbly exterior, creating a well of uncertainty in Pyrrha. Ren was altogether something else. Pyrrha recognized the worry that he had exhibited multiple times, but she could not read what it was that he was thinking about the situation. He rarely spoke of the situation, and those moments when he did were mainly to ask Pyrrha what she thought of the situation.

Still, while Jaune was their leader, he was her partner. In that regard she recognized how her teammates would most likely defer to her on this matter. Nora as a semblance of necessity. Ren would defer to Pyrrha's judgement out of respect. The problem with that was she didn't know the correct decision to make. To confront Jaune? Or just let it play itself out?

She was startled out of her musings as someone called her name. She looked up and saw Professor Peach. The professor showed slight concern on her face. Pyrrha indicated that it would be ok for the professor to sit down. Professor Peach declined the offer as she made to speak again.

"You were not a student I believed would get the end of term jitters."

Pyrrha hesitated, "Well. This isn't about school. At least not exactly."

"Ahh. If I may offer a piece of unsolicited advice?" Peach waited for an indication from Pyrrha, "In my studies I have found it is never quite a good thing to let something fester. And if you don't address the issue it never truly goes away. No matter what may appear to be the case."

Pyrrha offered a smile in response, "Thank you professor."

Peach nodded, leaving Pyrrha alone once again. Pyrrha let out a long sigh as she mulled over the words once again. She was starting to see the path that she had to take. One final deep breath as she stood up pushed all of the doubt she still had to the side. With each step towards her destination she felt her doubt melt away. She wasn't entirely sure where the confidence she gained emanated from but she fully embraced the feeling. Soon enough she found herself in front of the door to her dorm.

Opening the door she was greeted with the familiar sounds of her team. Ren and Nora having one of their own conversational arguments. Jaune unsuccessfully trying to stem his laughter. She caught Jaune's gaze as she closed the door behind her. He offered a lighthearted shake of his head as laughter continued to escape. She walked over to her own bed soaking in the entirety of the situation. Taking off the jacket of her uniform she flopped down onto the bed. It wasn't long before the discussion between her teammates took the inevitable turn to pancakes. She watched as Nora practically dragged Ren to go see if one of the student kitchens was available. Jaune and Pyrrha shared a look.

"You think Nora noticed she wasn't wearing her jacket?" Jaune asked.

"No more than she didn't notice she wasn't wearing shoes." Pyrrha answered.

Jaune shook his head with a smile on his face. He started shedding the layers of his uniform. Pyrrha idly watched for a few moments. The confidence that filled her earlier had evaporated as she observed him now. Forcing everything to the side she said his name.

He turned towards her and she continued, "Can we have a bit of a serious talk?"

Sensing her hesitation he sat down before answering, "Of course."

"Are you alright?" The tilt of his head prompted an explanation, "I have noticed that recently you haven't been sleeping. And honestly I am starting to worry."

Jaune nodded, "Honestly I don't think I am okay. I am really worried about the end of the term."

Pyrrha's gaze softened, "Jaune. There is nothing…"

Jaune interrupted her, "Pyrrha. I didn't go to a primary combat school. I don't have outside experience. I am literally the most unqualified student here. So yes. I am not alright. I am absolutely terrified."

Jaune had flopped onto his back after ending his little rant. Pyrrha got up and moved over to his bed. She sat down next to him and laid a comforting hand on his leg. Looking at him she saw his head turned away. She called his name to get his attention. He ignored her call. Keeping his head where it was.

"Jaune. Look at me." Pyrrha stated with some force behind it. Jaune still refused to turn his head. Pyrrha moved and straddled his stomach. She gripped his chin forcing him to look at her.

"Jaune. Listen to me. You aren't going through this alone. You have your team. You have me. Jaune forget your past. Focus as to where you are here and now, for that is all we have control over. Besides all of the teachers can see your improvement even if you do not."

Jaune said nothing. Pyrrha assumed that her words had little effect on her partner. For a few moments silence reigned as her thoughts raged. She smiled as a thought moved to the forefront.

"Jaune. Do you think Ozpin is a stupid man?" Pyrrha asked.

Jaune sputtered, "Wha? Huh?"

"Answer the question. Do you think Ozpin is stupid?"

"No. Of course he isn't a stupid man."

"So do you truly believe that he would've been fooled by some fake transcripts?" Once again the only answer Pyrrha received was silence so she continued. "Jaune, use that tactical brain of yours. Beacon must get several applicants of a similar nature every year. Yet Ozpin allowed you to stay. He saw something in you. I know that I see something in you. So even if you do not believe in yourself, know that there are people who do."

Jaune gave a strained smile as he nodded. Pyrrha released her grip on his chin, yet made no other move. It was a few moments before Jaune made a comment.

"Are you comfortable?"

Pyrrha blushed as she realized their position. Scrambling off of Jaune and towards her bed she heard him chuckling. Looking back she saw the mirth clearly on his face. Her embarrassment momentarily forgotten she sent him an inquisitive glance.

"It was cute seeing you blush as you scampered away." Jaune answered.

Pyrrha let out a sharp noise of protest as she sent a pillow flying towards Jaune. Once again Jaune's laughter filled the room.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading the first chapter. Until next time.**

 **\- Snakedoc444**


End file.
